Broken Past
by jjbrc19
Summary: **Requested by Red Lighting. First time writing a request.** Dr. Allison Cameron had everything going for her at the moment. Working at the best hospital and with the greatest, yet craziest team. She never liked to talk about details of her past, but something comes up that can not be ignored. Will she take it on or will she run from it?
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Allison Cameron walked into Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital ready to start her day like any other. She walked past the nurses' station and nodded a hello to Nurse Langley, who was the head nurse in the clinic. Cameron will never tire of the antibacterial smell that seemed to mix with the smell of food being prepared in the cafeteria down the hall. Today she would be more aggressive and stand up for herself against Dr. House. Yes, she may have a slight crush on him, but it's mostly the fact that she wants to help him. She has always felt the need to help those who cannot help themselves. That's why she is where she is today. It also may stem from a situation that happened several years ago. But she didn't want to think about that. Not today, not anytime soon. As Cameron gets off the elevator and starts to walk towards the conference room that connects to House's office, she notices a woman standing outside the door.

Cameron walks up to the stranger and smiles, "Hi, if you're looking for Dr. House, he won't be in for a couple more hours. My name is Dr. Cameron; is there anything I can help you with?"

"Dr. Allison Cameron?" She asks as Cameron nods her had wearily.

"Yes…and you are?"

"Hello, I am Ms. Lauren Golding, I am with the New Jersey Child Protective Services. Is there somewhere we can talk privately?" The woman asks looking around.

"Um, yeah just through here." Cameron ushers her into the conference room and they sit beside each other at the glass table.

Cameron is very curious, intrigued, and a bit on edge for whatever Dr. Golding is about to say. She puts her hands in her lap as she nervously starts to shake her leg. All she can think about is the aroma of citrus that infiltrates her nose that the social worker seems to have bathed in.

"What is going on? Why do you need to speak to me?" Cameron asks nervously.

"As you know, you gave birth to a girl on April 28 1998. As of this past April, she is now 6 years old. We have read your file on the adoption process and are aware that you were adamant on having a closed adoption, and did not want to know anything about the child and vice versa. A serious situation has come up that is very important, and that is why we are here. We understand that you work for the world's best diagnostician?" She finally stops talking as Cameron is staring at her; mouth gaped open like a fish.

"What? Wh-what? You violated my terms of the agreement. I can sue you, you know?" Cameron rages as the words have settled in her mind. "Yes I work for Dr. House and yes he is the best. What does that have to do with the little girl?"

"A few weeks ago the family that adopted her got into a bad wreck. She was the only survivor. As we were waiting to find somewhere for her to go, she fell ill. At first it was thought she was traumatized or depressed. But as the days went by, she got worse. She fell into a coma yesterday morning. We came here to talk to you since you are the only living relative. Adoption or not, you are all she has left. We also wanted to talk to you about some medical history that seems to be missing from her file. And since you work with the best diagnostician in the world, we thought it best to bring her here to get the best medical attention." Dr. Golding looks in her bag and pulls out a blue folder filled with a stack of papers. She hands them to Cameron.

"Dr. Cameron, we understand if you don't want anything to do with her, but please help us figure out what is going on so we can save her life. In the folder is everything the adoption agency had on you, your husband, and your daughter. On top is a letter of understanding between you, the agency, and my office about what is going on. If you will please sign it and take a look at the papers and the information the doctors have provided from the past few weeks, we can get started."

Cameron sits there in utter shock, disbelief and anger. Disbelief that her daughter is here in the hospital she works in. Shock that something so horrible has happened to her at such a young age. Anger that she has to be involved after everything she went through to start over. Not anger at the little girl, but anger that feelings she buried deep down long ago, are starting to come up again.

Just as she was about to go through the papers, the door to the conference room opens up and Dr. House limps in. He eyes her and Dr. Golding suspiciously. Startled, Cameron jumps up and tried to hide the file behind her, but in her haste she bumps into the chair and drops the file on the floor. The papers fly all around the three of them.

House bends down and picks up one lone paper and reads the first line, "Biological mother: Allison Cameron signs of her own free will and sane mind to relinquish all parental rights to a baby girl on April 28, 1998." He looks up at her in disbelief.

"Well, that explains the stretchmarks on the tops of your breasts when you bend over. Not that I was watching." House remarks sarcastically and a little smartassy. "Want to tell me what the h-e-double hockey sticks is going on here?"


	2. Chapter 2

Cameron was speechless. Which was hard to accomplish. She bit her lower lip nervously as she tried to think of a way out of explaining everything to House at the moment.

 _Shit! What am I going to do?_ She thought to herself.

"Well? I have a guess in mind, but I so can't wait what you have to say? What will it be?" House smirked as he limped slowly over to Cameron.

"I will give you a minute to talk. I need to make a phone call to the agency that I have talked to you and explained everything going on." Dr. Golding smiled as she walked past House and out into the hallway.

Cameron sat down in the chair and closed her eyes. There isn't a way out, but maybe he wont be such a hardass about it all. She looked up at him and sighed.

"A long time ago, when I was going through a very emotional and dark time, I became pregnant and gave birth to a little girl. As you know I have always wanted to be a mother and have a family, but at that time in my life it was the last thing I wanted or needed. So….I gave her up for adoption. I haven't heard anything about her since that day and honestly was hoping to never hear anything. She apparently is very sick and they aren't sure whats going on and brought her here in hopes that they could get some medical information from me about my family and possibly some medical help from you." She paused and took a deep breath. Looking hard into his eyes she continued, "Look, I know you don't owe me anything, but I don't think I can just turn her away. If there is anything you can do or I don't know, just please keep this between us until I can figure it all out. Please."

House looked at her for a few more minutes. The scent of his overly strong aftershave and the situation of what was happening, was beginning to make her feel sick to her stomach. She desperately needed his help. Cameron didn't know what else she could do if he didn't want to help or decided to blurt this out to everyone in the hospital. She could only deal with so much as one time. House took a deep breath and sat down in front of her.

"Yes, but I want the _entire_ story about what is going on, and no more secrets. Give me her file and I will see what I need to do next. Of course you cannot be on this case, but instead of making the other monkeys suspicious, I will just make you more of a consultant and tell them you are PMSing too much to be a real doctor at the moment." House stated with a bit of a sly smile on his face. "Now, go get whatever else information you need from that lady and get rid of her. I don't like others around who think they know as much as I do. It's unnatural."

Cameron smiled with tears crinkling in the corners of her eyes. She got up quickly and headed out the door and walked up to Dr. Golding.

"Ok. What else do I need to know or do?" She asked calmly but firmly.

"You and Dr. House are on board? Thank goodness. You have all the papers we have and have already signed what we needed, so I will go down to her room and let her know that she will have a couple of new doctors coming in to look after her. I will leave it up to you whether or not you want to tell her the truth. Thank you for doing this. I know this isn't what you thought would happen, but it is what is going on now. We just have to take it day by day. I will be in touch." With that Dr. Golding shook Cameron's hand and headed towards the elevators to leave.

Cameron let out a deep breath and stood there in shock of it all. What now?


	3. Chapter 3

Cameron sat in silence in the break room contemplating whether or not she was going to visit her daughter's room.

 _Daughter; something I never thought I'd say._ She thought, still in a bit of shock.

She was beginning to accept the idea, but it was still hard to grasp. She was part of her and part of her late husband. How was she going to explain to the team about what was going on? How would she tell Chase? They were good friends, but lately there may have been some light flirting. Would he understand? Accept it as is? Turn away? She needed to talk to him before House let it slip.

There seemed like there was a slight hum to the day as Cameron worked on. Something she couldn't get her finger on. The minutes passed as if in slow motion. Nurses and doctors cutting their eyes to the side as she passed by. Soft murmurings between everyone when they caught a glimpse of her. Even the usual smell of bacon and coffee in the cafeteria wasn't right. She was starting to get anxious. Walking out of the cafeteria and into the hallway, Cameron saw Chase talking to a young blonde nurse. This was her chance. She was going to talk to him and tell him about her daughter. Her genetic mini-me.

"Chase! Hey. Can I talk to you for a minute?" She waved him over.

"Uh, sure. Be right there." He creased his eyebrows in concern before turning back to the young blonde nurse. He said something Cameron couldn't hear and gave the nurse a pat on the shoulder before he started over to Cameron.

"What's up? Do we have a new case?" He asked in curiosity.

Cameron shook her head, "No, but I need to tell you something important and very personal. Come this way please." She gestured to the empty conference room on their right.

They walked in and Cameron gestured for him to have a seat. She took a seat next to him and took a deep breath.

"Well, this isn't very easy for me to talk about; I myself am still getting my head around it. I don't even know where to begin. This is all so sudden and crazy. Who would think this would happen to them?" She rambled as Chase continuously to look puzzled.

"Wait what is going on? You're not really saying anything that is making sense. Are you ok?" Chase asked grabbing her hand to calm her.

"I have a daughter. She's here. She's sick. You know I was married before and he was dying from cancer. He desperately wanted to have a baby before he passed. At first I was against such a thing, knowing he wouldn't be around to raise the baby or be there for them. After awhile I gave in. Why shouldn't I have a baby with my husband that I loved? It would be difficult for sure, but it would make him happy and I was sure I would be too." Cameron took a deep shaky breath before continuing. "I had a baby girl the April before he died. At first it wasn't so bad. He was in love with her. He was so happy. When he died, a part of me died too. That part was the part that wanted our daughter. I wasn't connecting to her, or bonding with her. Every time I would see her, I saw my husband. I gave her up pretty quickly after his death. I do think about her a lot. Wonder about her, but I never regretted my decision. She would have a new and loving and caring family that could give her what I didn't. I thought I would never see or hear about her again. Until today. The family she was with was killed in a car crash and she was placed in the system. After a few weeks or so, they noticed something wasn't right. They apparently lost the files on mine and my husband's medical history, so they came here to ask for my help. She is here Chase. My daughter I gave up on is here. And I wanted you to know from me and not hospital gossip." Cameron sighed and closed her eyes. Waiting on Chase's reaction.

"Well. That is wow. A daughter? That is unexpected. I came in here thinking you wanted to talk about us. Or say you're sleeping with House. This is wow. I, uh, am here for you if you need me. Whatever you need just ask. You don't have to go through this alone. You are my friend Cameron." Chase gave her a small smile of assurance and squeezed her hand in comfort.

Cameron's eyes crinkled as tears formed in the corners of her eyes. She will be ok. This will be ok. Everything will be ok.


End file.
